onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 9
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 72, Strona 26 D''': Sensei, nie mogę powstrzymać moich yosage (warkoczy Zeffa). Czy można sobie jakoś z nimi poradzić? '''O: Nie ma takiej potrzeby! Zaczynamy SBS!! D''': Do Ody-sensei. Mam niesamowity ubaw za kaaaażdym razem, jak czytam One Piece'a. Przy okazji, na trzecim panelu strony 18tej, w tomie siódmym, na nożu, który trzyma Sanji jest chyba coś napisane, ale to tak mały nadruk, że nie mogę go rozczytać. Co to jest? Proszę, powiedz! '''O: Nie jestem zaskoczony, że nie możesz tego rozczytać. Ostatecznie narysowałem to tak, żebyś nie mógł. Ale gratulacje za spostrzegawczość. Wyznam ci, co to. Napisałem tam "Hokuto no Ken". (Pięść Gwiazdy Polarnej) To była naprawdę popularna seria kiedy jeszcze chodziłem do podstawówki. Znasz może? J/N: Poprawcie mnie, jeśli sie mylę, ale chyba "ken" znaczy "miecz", "ostrze", a nie "pięść"...) D''': Chciałem stworzyć własny kącik SBS!! Ale już poddałem ten pomysł, więc proszę, przeczytaj to tylko. Oda-sensei, czy ty lubisz kupki? Z listów wynika, że bardzo, w dodatku są narysowane na ciuchach Kurahadore'a, więc... ja je kocham. '''O: K***i?! W ogóle sama myśl o tym nieczystym słowie wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie! Proszę, przestań!! D''': Kiedy czytałam o przeszłości Usoppa, opowiadanej przez Mery'ego, nagle zaczęłam "płakać po męsku", mimo, że jestem dziewczyną. Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach prosto do ust. Jak myślisz, jak smakowały? '''O: Jak kupka. (Zmienny jestem) D''': Usłyszałem to gdzieś ostatnio. Czy popołudniową przekąską Sanji'ego jest Kasutera (Castilla, takie ciasto biszkoptowe)? (Bo jego przekąską jest ???) '''O: Rozumiem... (T/N: Przykro mi, ale ucięli ten list z powodów, które nie było danych mi poznać.) Rozdział 73, Strona 46 D''': Oda-sensei, to jest duch serca (ten, którym Zoro przemawia, kiedy ma rękojeść katany w zębach), co nie? (Arunya) '''O: Tak. To jest dobry duch serca. D''': Nobunaga - Jeśli kukułka nie zaśpiewa, zabij ją. Hideyoshi - Jeśli kukułka nie zaśpiewa, zmuś ją do tego. Ieyasu - Jeśli kukułka nie zaśpiewa, poczekaj. To haiku wyraża osobowości tych, którzy sięgnęli niebios. A co z panem? '''O: Jeśli kukułka nie zaśpiewa, kup sobie colę. W sensie - chcę coli teraz. (Zamiast tych dietetycznych świństw) D''': Poszedłem do fryzjera i powiedziałem mu: "Poproszę o Fryzurę Męskiego Serca I Ducha!!" Odpowiedział mi "Okay!!" i zgolił mnie na łyso. A chodziło mi przecież o coś zupełnie innego. Sensei, co ja mogę jeszcze zrobić, żeby stać się Zoro?! Powiedz!! *chlip* '''O: Nie płacz!! Wstawaj!! Są takie walki, od których mężczyzna nie może uciec!! Co z tego, że zrobili z ciebie mnicha?! Jak ci włosy odrosną, to wróć do tego fryzjera i wyzwij go na pojedynek o honor!! Chociaż, gdybym był tobą, to bym się poddał (ROTFL). Rozdział 74, Strona 66 D''': LUBIĘ SANJI'EGO TAKIM. '''O: Jakim? D''': Oda-sensei!! To straszne!! Mój przyjaciel złapał "Jeśli-Nie-Zjesz-Przekąski-To-Zginiesz-Siączkę". Czy to można wyleczyć?! On niebawem umrze!! '''O: Nie bój się!! Trzymaj się!! Wszystko będzie dobrze!! Uspokój się!! Dobra, następne pytanie. D''': Ile Debu Debu jest w tłuszczu (debu-sa) Albidy? *szust* TRACH! Auaaaaaaaaa... '''O: Aaa, róbcie już sobie co chcecie. D''': Jak sie nazywają pistolety w One Piece'ie? Nie wyglądają na rusznice. '''O: To są pistolety w stylu skałkówki. Ponieważ mają w sobie krzemień, to są nieco bardziej zaawansowane technicznie od rusznic. Rozdział 75, Strona 86 D''': Oi! Oda-kun!! Siadaj mi tu!! Dobra!! Nie chcę więcej słyszeć plotek o tym, że chciałeś zobaczyć bok swojej twarzy!! Co będzie, jeśli skręcisz sobie kark?! Ceń swoje życie nieco wyżej, synu!! Nie powinien krzyczeć na ciebie taki młody człowiek jak ja!! Przemyśl to!! Możesz odejść!! '''O: Och... Bardzo mi przykro. D''': Kiedy próbowałem spojrzeć na swój profil w lustrze, tak jak mówiłeś na okładce tomu siódmego, to nadwyrężyłem sobie kark i musiałem pójść do lekarza. Ten zapytał mnie: "Jak ci się to udało??". Co niby miałem mu odpowiedzieć? '''O: Ach... jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. D''': Witam. Mam wino w domu i zastanawiałem się, z jakiego kraju też ono może być. Kiedy spojrzałem na tylną etykietę, zobaczyłem słowa "dry (wytrawne), full body". Byłem nieco zaskoczony. Ale za to jaki szczęśliwy. To stąd się wzięło imię Fullbody'ego, prawda? No prawda? Bo jeśli powiesz, że nie, to chyba skończę ze sobą... '''O: Nie kończ! Masz rację! Nie piję dużo win, więc nie znam się na nich za bardzo, ale z tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy zdarzało mi się pić, dowiedziałem się, że moc i bukiet smaku wina nazywa się "body"! Wino poddane długiej fermentacji to "full body", potem lżejsze to "medium body", a po nim jest jeszcze "light body"! Teraz już wszyscy wiedzą, skąd się wzięło imię kapitana Fullbody'ego! Bardzo ci dziękuję!! D''': Niby gdzie ten frajer Gin schował te swoje bronie? Co? Tam?! Rany, założę się, że ciężko mu się drzemie w pociągu z czymś takim. '''O: Co?! Sugerujesz, że trzyma je jako swoje jaja?! Jako jaja frajera Gina?! Naskrobiesz sobie u fanek Gina. To całkiem popularny bohater, wiesz? Rozdział 76, Strona 106 D''': Heeeeej!! Koleś, który powiedział, że lubi Namiiiiiiii!! Walcz ze mną!! Kocham ją sto razy bardziej niż tyyyyyyyyyyy. Ale ciebie też kochaaaaaaaaam. Jestem homooooooooo (zły). Jesteśmy przyjacióóóóóółmi. Ty i ja jesteśmy przyjacióóóóóóóółmi. '''O: ....Taak. Kolesiu od Nami z siódmego tomu. Zabierz go stąd. D''': W SBSie z tomu siódmego powiedziałeś, że Sanji-san ma dziewiętnaście lat, ale kiedy zapytałem przyjaciółki, to odpowiedziała, że to kłamstwo. Ile on tak naprawdę ma lat? '''O: Uch, cóż, nawet jeśli ci powiedziano, że to kłamstwo, to wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć to tyle, że to była prawda..........Bo nią była. D''': Dlaczego "Czerwononogi" Zeff zjadł swoją prawą nogę? Przecież to w niej leżała główna siła jego kopnięć. Dlaczego nie zjadł lewej nogi? '''O: Bzzzzt. Źle. Podstawowa siła kopnięcia zależy od nogi, na której się oprzesz. Na przykład, gdybyś próbował kopnąć piłkę prawą nogą, to co by się stało, gdybyś nie miał lewej? Nie mógłbyś kopnąć, czyż nie? Może zapytasz się kolegów grających w piłkę? Życie kopniaka zależy od podpierającej cię nogi! D''': Oda-sensei! Odłóż ołówek! Przestań na chwilę rysować! Mam pytanie. Razem ze starszym bratem chcieliśmy kupić samo SBS, ale skończyło się na tym, że kupiliśmy dwie kopie tomu piątego. Co teraz powinniśmy zrobić? Jak mi odpowiesz, będziesz mógł znów użyć ołówka! '''O: Cóż... co powiesz na "może kupcie jeszcze pięć kopii tomu piątego"? To, że kupiliście dwie kopie już nie ma znaczenia, możecie się z tego śmiać. Czy mogę już podnieść ołówek? D''': Skoro Luffy tak bardzo chce mieć muzyka na pokładzie, to czemu nie wpadnie do mojego domu? Czy to dlatego, że nie mieszkam nad morzem? A może dlatego, że jestem kosmitą? A może dlatego, że ostatnio mi stopy zaczęły zalatywać? '''O: To przez stopy. Koniec SBS!! Do zobaczenia w następnym tomie!! Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl